Goodbye
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: something out of the spur of the moment! niley
1. Chapter 1

An= Here is a story i thought of out of the spur of a moment hope you like. It is based off the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Well kind of....enjoy!

Miley zoomed threw the television channels, on her flat screen TV. It was in the middle of November, two weeks until her birthday, November 10th to be exact. She and Mandy were having one of those sleepovers where they watched chickflicks, ate or shall I say throw popcorn and make youtube videos. She sighed switching on E! news. She chuckled as Ryan smiled and spoke," Miss Miley Cyrus and new boyfriend Justin Gaston shop in LA with best friend Mandy!" The TV screen showed Miley wearing her favorite pair of juicy sweats and a holister hoodie. Justin had his arm awkwardly around Miley, with Mandy beside her.

Mandy rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote," Let's change this--" Mandy stopped herself as an insider spoke," The truth is out, Nelena is officially over, that's right ladies from the man himself! Nick Jonas was spotted in LA and we talked with him and we have the facts right here!" A recorded tape showed on the computer screen, Nick started speaking," I broke up with Selena because I finally figured out that I'm missing someone in my life, someone I shouldn't have let down in the first place. I need that person back in my life and I should have never let down." Nick smiled. A real smile one that he hasn't show since he was with Selena the type of smile that Miley fell in love with all those years ago. Mandy awkwardly shut off the television and sat up. The room fell silent.

Miley played with her hands, and quietly cried. Mandy wrapped her thin arms around her best friend as she cried.

"Shh, Miles it's alright." Miley wiped her tears, and spoke slowly," No Manders, you don't understand! He called me last night, he remembers it all Mandy! All of it! Last time he called it was months ago! he said would never hurt me! But y'know what? He hurts me everyday and he doesn't even know it!" Miley cupped her face and cried.

Mandy hugged Miley as Miley spoke again," Last night he told me about him and Selena, he told me he made a mistake, he understood he hurt me...he's gonna want me back Mandy, I finally moved on and I'm going to be hurting again!" Everything calmed after Miley's statement, she eased her breathing and sat back.

An- I know it's short just a little preview of what you're in for!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n= Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!

Many things have changed for Miley in these past almost 8 months. She went from teen sweet heart, to Vanity Fair model. Her 'scandalous' moment with Vanity Fair, thought her a life lesson. That lesson is you figure out who you're true friends are, as well as true fans. Only the true blue fans, that stood beside her and thought of the 'scandal' as nothing important. But the really important thing was that she figured out that those 'innocent' Jonas boys were not so innocent after all. That they were similar to hipercrits. They might have said to the media, 'We will always stick beside her.' And how about the famous words from a certain curly haired boy from the Jonas clan. " I promise we will stay friends." Miley laughed at that cold day, months ago. Two days before the New Years celebration.

Miley chuckled at her reflection as she looked into her porcelain mirror," Look at me." She spoke to no one, since there wasn't anyone in her bedroom with her. She wiped the smeared makeup off her face. She gently tore off her warm brown eyeliner, and off her lower eyelid. She undid her soft brown hair from her elastic, and swung it over her shoulder and watched it fall into her trash can beside her bed.

_Knock. Knock._

She flopped down on her bed, with a loud thud, as her shoes fell on the floor. It was about one week until her birthday.

"Come in, it's opened." Miley said flatly, shielding her eyes from the sun rays that appeared into her room. She had been cooped up in her room, for about a week, since Ryan Secreast had Nick talk about her. Her Daddy has been begging her, to come out with the family this evening for dinner, but she refused being trampled by press.

"Hey." Justin Gaston her boyfriend for the past two months. People suspected her to be way over Nick, but they were way wrong. She didn't mean to toy with boys amotions, but it came naturally, since she had been practicing for about six and a half months. By now she was a pro, she wasn't a slut or whatever, it's just she hadn't found the right guy since Nick. And weirdly it's been the same for him.

"Hi." Miley coughed, awkwardly clearing her throat. Miley patted the side of her bed, pausing he sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked, chewing a piece of gum that he had in his mouth, he opened his mouth to speak, as his gum fell out of his mouth and landed on Miley's new white carpet. _Idiot. _He picked it up and shoved it in his mouth, Miley cringed. Ew...

"It's--" She was interrupted as Justin wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin falling onto her shoulder. He kissed her neck roughly, as she made an excuse, to move away. She gently, or maybe a little bit too hard pushed him off and stood up.

"I'm fine Justin, really." She played the most pleasing smile she could muster, that would prove she was okay.

"Okay...I believe you.." He said stalking over to her, as he bent over low and pressed his lips on hers. She was way too short for him. Nick really was her missing puzzle piece. She quickly pulled away, streched and 'yawned.'

"Justin, I'm a little tired.." Miley 'yawned' again, and rubbed her eyelids.

"How bout' we rest on the sofa and watch a movie?"

"No..I don't think..."

"Please baby?" Justin bent his lip pouting, as Miley slightly rolled her eyes.

" I think you need to go!" Miley snapped, tossing his coat towards him, he pulled it over his head. She opened the door, waiting for him to step out, as she closed it a little too, hard. She fell on her bed, exhausted. She wasn't tired, or even angry at Justin, she was confused. Confused with Justin, and what Nick's next step was. She finally drifted off to a missing sleep.

A/n= Well? Whatcha think? tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

An- Italics are a backflash, just letting you know! Enjoy! 

Miley woke, she looked around her room, waiting for her vision to become clear. Once her eye sight was clear, she sat up starring up at the ceiling. Her purple walls over came her as she remembered last night's events. She was a little harsh to Justin she wasn't trying to offend him in anyway. She was just…so confused!

Her dad told her Justin was different from all the other guys she ran around with. He kept telling her he was a gentleman who wouldn't hurt her, he said he had 'good roots' and he had a love for music. Her dad wanted Justin to be known and hanging around with her, would help him. 

People have asked her if she was dating Justin she didn't really know. She didn't deny it, but she didn't say it was true. How was she supposed to tell others when she didn't really know herself. Ever since she and Nick broke up, she couldn't bring herself to date other guys. Even if she did, she would spread it to the world. So her dating is a personal topic.

She sighed, groaning in her pillow when she heard a knock on her door. She sat up, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Come in." She hollered.

The door slowly opened, and appeared Justin, just that last person she wanted to see, she needed to apoligize anyway. He sat on the far side of the bed, keeping their distance.

"Hey…" She said, "Hi." she got out of her bed," Look I'm sorry I should have left last night when you asked." Justin said, Miley was confused, why is he saying sorry he just wanted to spend time with her, and she's the one who kicked him out.

"Justin… I should be that one to apologize. I was being a brat. I shouldn't have been rude to you..the truth is..I love someone else, and I can't be with you." He looked down for a moment then smiled," I like someone else too, friends?" Miley leaned into him for a friendly hug," Of course. So who do you like?" 

Justin pulled away from with hug, with a nervous smile," A good friend I've known for a while…her name is Olivia." She hugged him once more." That's great Justin! I'm sure she likes you too." After a few minutes of comfortable silence Justin spoke," It's Nick isn't it?"

Miley slightly turned her head then looked at him with her face a shaded red color, then giggled," How'd you know?"

He chuckled," Miley… it's kind of obvious!" Miley pouted," No it's not!"

"Miles.." She turned her back towards him. " You know I was just kidding Miles…" She smirked, since he could not see. "Miley? I didn't mean it!" Miley was about to reply when her mothers voice filled the speaker.

"Miley, you have a visiter, he's in the game room." He? Who could it possibly be? Justin stood up,"Well Miles I'm going to try to get Olivia!"

"You go Justin good luck!" He nodded before using the backdoor. Miley ran a brush threw her hair and tied it to a tight ponytail. She put a light amount of eyeliner, and clear lip gloss to her lips. She slid her legs into a pair of dark colored jeans and changed her shirt with a plain pink tee shirt. She slid flip flops over her feet and began walking down stairs, as walking down the hall, as she walked towards the stair case. She felt a tear wanting to fall but she held strong as she passed the many frames that held even more memories.

She looked at one single picture and it brought tears to her eyes, one tear slid down her cheek.

_It was the beginning of the tour. Miley was ecstatic as ever. She was stopping to shoot an episode of Hannah Montana, with Nick and his brothers. She sat on the couch telling Emily all about Nick, since they just started dating and all. "He's so perfect! This is going to be so much fun!" Emily laughed, as how happy Miley was. She was more then excited for her friend._

_3 young boys walked up to them, smiles on their faces. The curly haired one, lent down pecking Miley on the lips. A smile still spread on each of their faces. The two other teenage boys, were engulfed in a conversation with Miley's co-stars._

_After filming that day, Miley's manager had them pose in a picture. Even though Miley wasn't loud to stand next to Nick, this was her favorite because she felt to closest to the Jonas bros. _

Miley sighed knowing that it would never be the same again. Once she got to the bottom steps, her heart skipped a beat. She heard his voice. The voice she thought she'd never hear inside her home. Her breath caught in her throat, as she heard her little sister talk to him. 

"Nicky, why don't you and Frankie ever visit me, anymore?" Nick hesitated," I don't know." The little girl sighed, getting annoyed," You hurt my feelings, you promised me Frankie would stay my friend…but he never visited me again!" Miley listened closely. Her eyes widened at his answer," Don't worry Noah everything's going to be different now." Miley casually walked into the room," Hey Noahbear what's going on…Nick!?" Nick's eyes widened also, he couldn't believe how much she had changed. She looked so grownup and mature, and the same beautiful Miley.

Nice looked back and forth at the two teens and decided to leave the room. Miley gasped," Nick? Why are you here?" She held back tears, everything was coming into place, why in the world did he come now? She broke up with Justin to be with him…but now of all times? Didn't this only happen in movies? When the girl dumps a guy for another guy, and he comes to her house as she pours her soul to him. That's how Miley felt. Nick stood, and took a step closer, Miley backed away. He grabbed her, she whimpered. 

He finally answered her question," I love you Miley, and I never stopped."

**An= I promised someone I'd update, here it is. Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger! Any IDEAS please tell me! I'm begging or I can't update without ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

An= I know it's been I while, but to make it up to you, here's an update. I think this is my best so far! I'm really proud of it! Hopefully you like it too!

**Miley's point of view**

"_I love you Miley and I never stopped." _

I soon felt my world crumbling over me. It was like a was in this trance, or a nightmare that I couldn't get out of. How dare he break me while the pieces in my life are finally getting on track. Doesn't he realize this was the worst year of my life. I've never been superficial, but if it was up to me, I'd say that this is the mother of bad luck. It really irks me how can someone come ruin the life that is already tumbling over?

I starred at him, I held back tears I could not allow Nick Jonas to see me break. My vision blurred, I couldn't suppress how bad I felt right about now. I couldn't let him see me break into a million pieces. When I walked into this room my intentions were definitely not going to let this boy I love so, see me break. I won't allow it.

He _doesn't _deserve it. **He never will.**

But instead my emotions over took me. I watched as my mother guided Noah out of the room leaving us alone. Why does my mother leave me alone with the one boy who made me break? I guess we will never know.

**Normal Point of View**

"You love _me_?" Miley laughed darkly, " You must think you're hilarious don't you Nicholas?" Anger rose in Miley body as she shook her head forcefully," I'm sick of you playing these games with me." Tears sprang from Miley's blue eyes.

"I'm not playing games Miles, this is how I really feel. I'm sorry I treated you like shit…and not staying around for you. But I mean it…please.." A tear rolled down Nick's face slowly. Miley's face softened," I'm sorry Nick I can't…"

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me, and I'll leave you alone."

"Promise?" Miley looked at him, with passion shining in her dull eyes.

"You know I can't do that, I can't make a promise I can't keep."

"And I can't say I don't love you…" Nick held Miley's face affectionately. "But I just can't I'm sorry, not right now anyway…" With that Miley bolted up to her room, slamming the door with full force in the process. Down stairs, Nick stood stunned without any movement. It mind worked in slow motion. He replayed the scene over and over in his head.

He sat on the Cyrus's sofa in a trance, he starred at the stair case. He stood slowly, as he rubbed his face, knocking himself out of the trance making it to the door solemnly. His breath caught in his throat, as he forced a cough, clearing his throat, and left. He stepped out into the winter air, the cold air hitting him quickly. He began to walk towards home, keeping a quick moving pace, trying to keep warm. When there was no where else to turn the only place was to turn other than home.

**Back Flash **

_Fourteen year old Nick was having a bad day. Today was one of those days where he felt low, and almost like his diabetes were ruining his life. He sat at a near by park, resting his head in his hands, while sitting in a swing._

"_Hey stranger," thirteen year old Miley Cyrus, his best friend and girl friend. Miley sat on the swing beside him, Nick looked up at her and looked back down. He looked up at her giving her a small smile._

"_So what's up?" He asked, Miley looked up and nodded at the sky. Nick chuckled and jumped off of his swing as he was on it. He gave Miley a light push on her swing. _

"_Faster!" Miley laughed lightly, Nick smiled, she always did know how to make his day. Miley jumped off her swing pulling on Nick tobling them both to the ground. _

"_Miley you always know to make me feel better even when I feel my lowest." Miley smiled pecking his cheek, as it started raining. _

"_Let's go Romeo." _

"_Nah I think I'm going to stay here, the rain always made me feel like I'm on top of the world." The rain grew harder, as Miley laughing and started running in full sprint, her flip flops twacking against the wet ground. Nick smiled up at the sky, and began chasing after Miley, his wet curly hair following the wind._

"_Juliet, can I have this dance?"_

"_Are you kidding me, There's no music playing!"_

"_What happened to my care-free Miley?" Nick asked in curiosity. _

"_I believe I left her at home." Miley giggled before grabbing his hand._

"_And of course you can have this dance." She added, with a smirk, as the two teens danced in the rain. While they were dancing the sky began to clear up and their clothes began to dry._

" _I'll always remember this Nick, for the rest of my life."_

**End of back flash**

Nick looked up at the sky as it began to rain, he laughed dryly before heading home.

Back at Miley head she sat sprawled on her floor, shaking uncontrollably. Her favorite stuffed animal in her lap, her puppy on the side of her, her princess pen in hand and her song book in the other hand. She forcefully began to jot down random song lyrics, as tears drained out of her eyes.

She wiped her eyes and stood she looked at the window at the very balcony she climbed over so many times. The rain was stopping, along with her tears. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

**It read:**

_**Romeo, would you have another dance with me?**_

_**-Juliet x o x o **_

Tears sprang once more out of her eyes, as she waited at the balcony door. She watched at how much he matured, his hair was shorter, he dressed more older, and he looked as handsome as ever.

Wet with rain, he made towards her balcony, she watched as he climbed up, speechless she let him inside.

"Hi." She squeaked, he eyes watery with excitement and regret.

"Hi Juliet," His voice was soft as velvet as he grabbed her hand gently, leading her onto the deck, she wrapped her hands around his neck as they waltzed barefoot on the wet grass.

Back inside Nick and Miley sat across from one another.

"I'm sorry…" Miley trailed off fighting back tears that were about to fall.

"No, Mi...I'm sorry I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I was the idiot, I was the one that acted like the jerk, not you, and if I get the privilege to be you're friend I'd be more than happy." Miley fell into Nick's arms and shared a meaningful hug, for the first time in ages.

_**Review~! tell me your fav. part!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hey I'm Miley." thirteen year old Miley was never the shy one, she held out her hand being friendly._

"_Nick." Nick Jonas same age as Miley smiled back he was turning fourteen in September. He took her hand bashfully turning red quickly, she grasped on to his hand, and shook it._

"_So Nick, what do you do for fun?" Miley shot him one of her most famous genuine smiles._

"_Well, I love to sing, play guitar and hang out with my brothers, I actually am in a band with my brothers…its really exciting for us."_

_Miley glanced around, noticing that her friends were gone and along with Nick's brothers," It's good to finally meet you." She giggled, Nick smiled her laugh was out of this world. _

_He didn't know how to describe her, he thought she was great before he met her but now, meeting her she's amazing._

"_It's nice to finally meet you too!" Miley grabbed his hand and began running, "C'mon!"_

"_Were are we going Miley?"_

" _On the Ferris wheel silly! Now let's go."_

_Miley and Nick ran towards the Ferris Wheel in silence, the wind in their face as Nick's chocolate curly bounced and Miley's hair moved with the wind._

_Nick handed two tickets and the climbed in Miley smiled at Nick was sincere look in his eyes._

_Once the Ferris Wheel started to go in motion, and they were lifted up in the air Nick spoke," Miley, I really like you and I think you're beautiful."_

_Miley smiled," I really like you too Nick,"_

"_Miley, I know I just met you and all but I really like you, would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Of course Nick!" Miley smiled as Nick bent down and hugged her._

Miley smiled and fluttered her eyes open, when was this dream ever going to go away? She dreamt of the same dream for the past year already. It didn't make any sense to her, all she knew is that last night was the best night of her life in a long time.

She pulled herself out of her bed, she looked at her clock, it was only 4:34 am. She knew Nick would be asleep, she needed to find answers to her confused questions. When she dated Nick she always turned to him for questions the boiled in her mind, and he did the same for her.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun, and pulled a hoodie over her head. She was scared, it seemed as though whenever she's getting her life back on track, something happens to make it blow over again.

Why though, why now when she didn't bother him for almost a year and now things are complicated again. The Disney reps, would not be happy knowing that bad girl Miley Cyrus and good boy Nick Jonas still love one another. Isn't 'Nelena supposed to be the golden couple of Disney?

And Niley supposed to be old news. She knew Disney wanted Nelena to be the new thing, but her feelings for him were stronger then anything else.

At the most odd times love worked like an devil with a angel disguised. As the saying goes love works in strange ways.

Why no though, she has Justin? She can't be with Nick it's hard enough for her to go around acting like nothings wrong, when there is truly something going on in this screwed up world.

It is so true opposites attract, Miley remembered at times when Nick and her argued, Miley's stubborn personality was one of the toughest nuts to crack. And it was so true, although Nick was just as stubborn as her.

One of her biggest fears were that Nick would leave her again when she needed him the most. He was her willing to live, she was his pepper, and he her salt. He was her air and oxygen. She didn't know how the hell she managed all those months, it was incredible, how she didn't cough up something and die right in front of everyone.

She didn't want to believe it or admit it but she needed **him** and he needed _her_. She honestly refused to admit it, but in the end she knew _everyone_ was right.

She needed to see him. She needed to see him _now._

With that Miley slipped on her favorite pair of pink fluffy slippers, and climbed over her balcony and on to his.

She smiled as she looked into his stain glass window, tears brought to her eyes as she remembered the many times she went over his house on days off, just loving the feeling of his company. It felt **right** to be there.

She looked in his room from outside, the clothes he wore the previous day were on the floor near his bedside. His shirtless body was covered by the blankets, she could see the small of the sweats he wore on his legs.

She smiled through her tears, guitars lined up on the small corner, she looked up him affectionately. The other part of the room held a shelf on the shelf was pictures lined up. She smiled as she looked at each one. But one special picture caught her eyes. It was the one she gave to him the day of their breakup.

"_Nick, don you ever think of a time in you're life when things aren't as they seemed lie changed?"_

_Nick nodded," I know what you mean Miley, I think we need a break."_

"_Me too Nick, I'll always love you." Tears came from her eyes as she felt a sob coming on._

"_I love you too Miles," He wiped her tears and kissed her one last time. With that he left._

_Miley picked up a picture of her and Nick and tossed it at a wall. She watched as a piece of glass shattered. She fell on to her bed, and cried herself to sleep._

_The next day Miley picked up the picture holding it to her heart, and kissed it. She looked at his sadly, and knew then what she was going to do with it._

_The last day on tour with Nick and his brothers came quickly. Miley wrapped it in silver gift wrapping paper, the broken glass and all. And wrote a quick note on a piece of paper._

_It read: Nicholas,_

_I'll always love you._

_Simple and sweet, that was __**enough**__. She tied up the paper to the wrapped picture, and set it were Nick would find it. And he did._

Miley slowly opened the door, she soon felt sobs coming on, she held her hand to her mouth to muffled them.

Miley walked past Nick and towards the picture. She felt herself going weak. She slowly ran her finger tips over it, the pieces of glass were put together like puzzle pieces. She smiled a small smile, as her fingers caressed the picture frame.

She slowly picked it up, careful not to make the glass fall apart. She kissed it lovingly, as she held it to her heart. She closed her eyes bringing in the moments as tears poured out of her eyes.

She set it down even slower, reopening her eyes, her eyes red and blotchy.

She walked towards Nick, Nick tossed and turned as Miley walked towards him, he slowly opened his eyes, and sat up, fixing his blurry eyes sight.

"Miley?"

Hearing his voice, she ran towards him, noticing she was crying he stood, and held her.

"What's wrong?" Nick said kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"I just needed to see you!" She cried, holding on to Nick not letting go of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulled him closer, her eyes closed, as her cries began to stop.

"Shh, Shh, it's alright.." He spoke soothingly in her ear sending chills down her spine. He kissed the top of her head, as he brought Miley to the bed.

She layed next to her, her head barried into his bare chest, her crying finally stopped, and breathing slowed, Nick didn't question her, trying to not ruin the moment.

He didn't care if this was past the friend zone, he just cared she was back in his arms.

As she fell asleep, he held her tight knowing everything will work out. He knew it, he could sense it. They broke up once before, he loved her then he loves her now.

**An: Hope you like it! If so, PLEASE review it would mean tons to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

A bright ray of sun-light poured through Nick's bedroom. The morning air was crisp, and cool. The sound of children playing outside was hear able, along with the sound of a skate board hitting the pavement. As the sky got brighter and the sun became more alert, Nick awoke.

* * *

Nick's Pov-

I slowly sat up, then realized the angel that laid in my arms. She was so adorable, she slept with a smile on her face, and her hair covering her closed eyes. And I slowly used my free arm and softly tucked a loose strand of hair out of her face.

I knew we both were going to be in a deep discussion, but really, we never did talk about everything that has been going on these past months. To be honest, I was nervous of what would go on, I do know I can't just walk back in her life hoping everything will be okay. I know it won't work that way. I've known Miley doesn't drop something until it's fixed.

I understood her pain, I felt awful to say that I'm the one who caused the unbearable heart ache. There was things that I needed to take care of. I slowly cascaded my hand on Miley smooth skin, as I ran my fingers down her arm.

Why couldn't I answer the own questions that lurked in my head? Why did we stop talking? Why did I allow my brothers to bash Miley? Why was I such an idiot? Searching for an answer that I had never thought about before. I thought of many different reasons quickly in my mind, but none seemed good enough. I finally realized that I really couldn't live without her.

_it was impossible. _

It was impossible because some how I keep crawling back to her. We always end of meeting somewhere. With Disney you will always bang into other Disney stars that's just how it worked. You will see each other at events and will have to talk for publicity. I took in a deep breath and looked down at Miley.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

Slowly Miley's big blue eyes opened, the sleepy haze still in impact. She looked around the room, confused and then her thoughts flooded back to the night before. She smiled softly, trying to get her composure, realizing Nick's arms held her in place.

She looked around the lit up room, and yawned softly.

"Morning, Mi."

"Good Morning," She spoke sweetly leaning into Nick.

"Did you sleep well, Miles?" She nodded closing her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Nick pulling him closer. Nick closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow cushions. His curly hair in a weight against his neck, Miley ached to run her hands through his hair but she knows that they better stay friends for now.

Nick knows he can't borrow time for long, he must approach her soon.

Nick held her tight, and refused to let go, until she squirmed free.

Nick opened his eyes," Mi, what's wrong sweetie?" Nick said lovingly, with a worried look on his face, worry lines creased his forehead making Miley giggle.

"We need to talk." Nick sat up, as Miley crossed her legs.

"What's up?" She could hear the concern in his tone. She eyed a photo hanging on his bedroom wall, a picture of him and her, her curly hair let loose with her arms wrapped around his waist, his arm over the small of her back. She shook her head, she was so naïve back then. She changed her thoughts back to Nick, looking him straight in the eyes. She looked into his deep brown orbs, melting into them by the second.

This time she wouldn't allow him to toy with her emotions, she would take a step up. She did really like Justin, she felt terrible for crushing his heart, but she knew it was for the best. She really loved Justin but sadly she wasn't _in_ love.

"Miley?" Breaking out of her thoughts she plummeted onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Lay," She instructed, she he obeyed laying back.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things and last night I really thought."

She sighed, "I don't know if I can handle being with you again," Her voice began to break," I can sit back and watch you break my heart again, Nick…you came around and stole me right back, you made me fall again, Nick, I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

She flipped onto her stomach, pressing her face into Nick's pillow. " I can't live without you." She murmured that sentence in the pillow.

Nick's own voice began to crack and he sat up," What about me? You think I wanted to break up with you? What the hell, Miley! Can't you see? Why do you have to be so inconsiderate?"

Anger boiled as Miley stood up," Me, being inconsiderate?" Miley laughed dryly,

" You're calling me inconsiderate?" Nick finally realized but he said, and wished he could take it back.

"Forget it, forget what I said." Nick shook him head frowning.

"Oh! Now you think I'm just going to forget what you just said to me Nick?" Miley wiped her dried up tears.

"You make me, sick! Do you know what I went through those past months, it's going on a freaking year, that's right, you're the same old Nicholas, vane."

Nick clenched his fists together, mad at himself, " Miley…"

"No, no. You deserted me, then you come crawling back…you promised you'd always stick my me, and you broke that promise, Nick. Do you know how it felt to be replaced? And, you didn't even bother with, me…Nick? You made me seem like the bad, guy. You made me feel like I wasn't important compared to Selena and Demi.

Let, me tell you something, you made it feel like our friendship wasn't important, and that I no longer mattered. And I will not deal with that again, I'm done!"

Miley's anger rose inside her, Nick held her hands as Miley burst into sobs.

"What about me, Miley? Huh? Do you care about anyone but yourself? I watched you with a twenty year old underwear model, Miley. I tried moving on, but you know what? It didn't work every time I stepped on that stage and looked into the crowd I saw you're face. I was a freaking mess without you, but you don't seem to care!"

Miley's eyes began to water up, she blinked back the tears, Nick's voice was low,

" But you were to busy prancing around with guys!" He sneered and looked into her eyes. Miley pulled apart her hands and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't ever, say I don't care, I'm the one that was there for you with everything. I got you where you were after Columbia dropped you, I was there for you when released _**Grey**__ Brothers_ and I've been there for you since."

The impact of the slap surprised Nick as Miley dropped to the floor sobbing. Nick knelt down beside her, gazing in her eyes. Nick hungrily inched towards her, and pressed his lips to her, his hands grabbed lightly onto her waist, bringing her closer to him and pressing their bodies together, filling in the small space. Miley was froze in her place. She wasn't kissing back, or pulling away, this made Nick nervous, that he should just let go, and stupidly walk away.

Nick grazed his tongue softly over her bottom lip begging for entrance, Miley didn't budge. Nick began to panic.

Miley Pov-

Should I kiss him back? I'm such an idiot, why the hell am I staying here dumb-founded? Sure…Do I pull away, and stop this all from happening? Or do I keep kissing him, even though I may be mad at him? Oh, that doesn't matter any longer.

Normal Pov-

Miley finally gave in and opened her mouth. Nick waited a second, surprised and truly shocked, and then they started to explore each other's mouths. Nick led Miley over to the black leather couch in his room, and Miley on top of him not breaking the kiss, as Miley laid on top of him.

Nick found himself gripping tightly onto her waist, like he never wanted to let go. He wouldn't ever let her go, he refused, and that was a fact. He needed her now or never, because if he lost her now he didn't know if he'd get her back. Miley let a very long sigh happy and pleasurable escape her lips, as air was soon very needed she broke apart.

Nick tried to hide the pout that appeared on his lips.

"That wasn't right, and you know it." She whimpered, she wanted to be in his arms and kiss him forever, but she understood it couldn't be that way. She used all her dignity and self-control not to kiss his lips again.

"But Miley; I love you." He yearning for her to say it back, Miley bit her swollen bottom lips, and fought back the tears escaping through her ocean blue eyes.

"Please. Miley, I love you.."

"I love you too, Nick. But I can't right now, I just," She paused, as she felt a sob begging to come," I just need more time."

"How much time do you need Miley? Why can't you just understand, I can't live without you, I can't handle being apart from you." Tears spilled out the corner of his eyes, as he ran his hands through his curly hair.

Miley began to cry, and take a hold of Nick," I promise you, as soon as I'm ready I'll let you know."

She kissed his cheek softly," Bye, Nick. I will always love you."

Nick sat there stunned, as Miley walked out of his room and didn't turn back.

* * *

**AN-**** Sorry for the drama…I needed to do, that but don't worry you little heads, it will be Niley in the end. :]**

**Review please..? **


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed quite quickly. You'd be surprised how often people ask if I'm still dating Justin today. Sure we spent dinner out together and casually flirt like two growing friends. There was no problem with that. I don't mind people asking if I'm still dating him, and might say yes. I'll admit sometimes we do date on and off, but we're not in a relationship, just two people enjoying each-other's company.

I'll also admit that I do talk to Nick a lot, we do keep in touch, and we are going back to our native days when we'd text hours long, it was just a natural thing to do when you've known a person as long as Nick and I. I don't see what the problem is, it's not like it's wrong to still be friends with a ex.

I'm happy and very lucky to have that special bond with Nick. I also feel very blessed to have two people in my heart. What's wrong with that? I have a special place for my love and my lover. You would have to beg to get the real truth out of me, if I was asked if I still loved Nick.

My answer would be yes. I love him, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him. That is a lie. Actually I do love Nick, but I won't tell if I was asked more than twice.

Guess what? Miles to Go was released and let me tell you, it was a hit! I don't mind telling my true feelings for Prince Charming, my fans deserve to know. But to protect Nick, I don't use his real name. I made a promise and I lived up to that.

Summers coming quickly than I expected and spring is coming to a closing. What can I say? That is how the future works, you let go of the past, but hold on to the memories. I look back at all the amazing things that have happened to me, and I look forward to the future. I did many public appearances and followed my dreams, including those to come.

I finished dabbing on my makeup, as looked in my reflection, I was ready for my dinner with Justin. I stood smoothing out my black dress, and soon heard the horn honking. I slid on my heels, and walked down the stairs, watching from a distance as my mom answered the door.

From the stairs, I could hear mom talking to Justin with open arms.

I smiled as Justin greeted her," Hello Tish, good to see you." He smiled back politely, he caught my eyes I shot him a smile warmly.

He waited at the bottom of the steps taking my hand, "Hey," He murmured his accent kicking.

"Hi," I waved goodbye to my mom, as we walked out to his car, as he went around to unlock and open the doors for me. I climbed in, as he pecked my cheek. We weren't currently dating but he was always around when I needed him. That's one of the things I loved about Justin, he was okay with the idea of not dating.

The dinner went fine, just the usual clicking of camera flashes from the paparazzi, we walked in hand-in-hand to be greeted by a waitress who brought us over to our usual table. We sat at our table having small talk, and comfortable silence.

My blackberry vibrated, I slid it out of my clutch purse he looked at the screen it was a text from Demi. I was very fond of how Dem and I came to become such great friends.

_Nick is upset:[ Me and Sel cheering him up_

My fingers ran along the keypad as our conversation started up, Justin didn't mind he was used to it. My fingers replied quickly as I mouthed to Justin, "Selena and Dem," He nodded and his own vibrated, as he began the same.

_Whats wrong?_

_He's sick:[_

_:o tell him I will be there soon!_

I barely touched my food when it arrived, too worried about Nick. Justin soon noticed, as he raised his eyebrow and frowned.

"C'mon Mi, you're barely touching your food!"

"I'm too worried to eat! Nick's sick."

Justin dropped his fork down," Why are you worried about him after the way he treated you,"

That was definitely crossing the line as I glared at him," Because he's like, one of my best friends and I'm worried," I hissed, Justin stopped eating all together.

"Well, I don't see why you should be,"

Frowning I stood," You either drive me home or I'm walking!"

"No, stay here,"

Grabbing my bag I said," Well, I'm walking I guess,"

Afraid of me making a seen, which I rarely ever do, he stood also, and tried taking my hand, which I quickly pulled away, he left the check at the table, as he led me out, "I'll drive," He sighed, as we walked out of the restraint. Keeping a straight face, and my composure, Justin held open the door as I slid in with a huff, giving a quick smile to the paps.

Halfway down the road, Justin spoke," I had to Miley, the way he treats you is out of content, and I'm not allowing it, I think it'd be best if you didn't talk to him," Once realizing what he said Justin cursed under his breath, before I spoke," You're not telling me what to do, you have no right what-so-ever, and Nick is one of my best friends!" He dropped the conversation leaving me time to think about life.

He pulled up in my driveway, as I quickly got out, Justin tried apologizing as I got out but I didn't allow him to, as I slammed the door. I jogged into the house, changing out of my clothes, and into sweats and shirt, before hopping on my bike and riding down to Nick's.

Luckily I arrived just in time. Demi and Selena were walking out of the house, Demi smiled, while they both hugged me, "Looks like you miss Miley, have the night shift!" I giggled as they said goodbye, and I walked into the opened door.

No one's POV.

Miley met Mrs. Jonas halfway up the stairs," Hey Miles," She smiled giving her a hug, and smiled," Nick's upstairs, I think he might be asleep though.."

She walked up the last few steps, stopping short to smile up at the pictures that clung to the walls, pictures of Nick and Miley, some with Demi, others with Selena or all three. The others were family, and childhood pictures of Nick. Taking the turn she stopped at Nick's door.

Walking inside, Miley saw Nick's sleeping figure. She sat at the edge of his bed, and pressed her hand to Nick 's forehead and cheeks, he was burning up, literally.

His voice was hoarse," Hey," Unexpected, Miley jumped and then her face softened, happy to look into the brown orbs.

"Hi, how you feeling?"

"Better, now you're here," She giggled patting his nose with her index finger lightly," Your such a flirt!" He face hardened embarrassed, his face turning redder than the problem with being sick.

"Hey, I'm just playing, it's okay," She smiled warmly, he pushed over making room for her.

She laid in the space," Hopefully you don't do this for every girl that visits!" He smirked as he began coughing into his arm. He knelt over as Miley passed him the glass of water as she sat up.

Nervous, Miley looked away while Nick smiled," I'm okay, and I only do that for girls with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, who's names rhyme with smiley!"

"Ohh really? So you do it for a girl named, uhh, Liley?"

Nick playfully glared at her, then his voice turned serious," No, only for you Miley, you're the only girl for me,"

A soft comfortable silence set as the two friends laid side-by-side. It lasted for about an hour before Miley sat up, to hear Nick's breathing even. She pushed Nick's curly hair out of his eyes, and pecked his forehead lightly.

"I love you Nick, sweet dreams," She smiled once more at the sleeping figure before, leaving the room. Miley soon made her way home, and up to her room. She was greeted by a barking Sophie. She picked up the small puppy and held her in her arms," Hey Sophie!" She kissed the puppy's head with a smile," How's my sweet girl doing?" Sophie answered with a bark, as Miley walked over to her bed, and set Sophie down.

Miley POV

Lately I don't know how to express my happiness, I was close to Nick, him and I were best friends, and nothing lese matter I felt sad that I had to have to store a place in my heart for two people I love. One heart is big enough for more than one. That is my new perspective on life.

I pulled the covers out and wrapped them around my body, as I closed my eyes. I felt Sophie lay beside me. I closed my eyes, as my sleepiness took control.

When life was simple I was _happy_.

**An: ****Hey, I hope you enjoyed, I didn't like it that much…but hopefully you did! I tried my best, I hope you give me credit, since I'm not really in the mood to write. If so, review, actually, review even if you hated , I love opinions, it helps me improve!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm," Miley murmured in her sleep, as she soon awoke the banging on her door, Sophie ran around on Miley's bed barking, Miley sat up stretching, the banging didn't stop until Miley climbed off her over-sized bed, and walked towards her bedroom door. She pulled it opened arrogated by the person who woke her.

"What?" Miley wined, Noah stood in the doorway in her pink pajamas," Justin's here, Miley," Miley's face softened, and hugged her little sister," Okay," Miley blew her hair out of her face, and grabbed her brush off her night-table, brushing her hair out.

"Send him up Noie."

"Kay," Noah skipped down the stairs her braided hair, hitting against her back as she moved.

Miley rolled her eyes, Justin was the least person she wanted to see at the moment. She shut her door, and changed quickly to look presentable, and pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail, with some loose strands of hair hanging. She washed her face quickly before hearing a knock on the door, she slowly walked towards it opening it.

"Hey," Justin pulled her in his arms and hugged her. Her nostrils flared from the smell of his strong cologne. Miley gave him a half hug before pulling apart.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear, Miley nodded, and walked to her bed sitting.

"Mhmm," She sighed," Mi, come on don't be that way,"

Miley raised her eyebrow, she did not like him calling her that," Look, Justin, please don't call me that…"

"Right. Sorry _Miley_,"

She padded his shoulder," Thanks," she shot him a smile, then took his hand," C'mere let's watch a movie,"

Miley decided to be cool with Justin for now, instead of being a jerk to him, because as much as she wanted to it wasn't right. Justin followed her to her leather couch, and took Miley in her arms. As soon as the movie started, Miley got off his lap and sat on the far side of the couch.

During most of the movie, when she thought Justin wasn't looking she would text Nick. Lately, her and Nick text constantly.

"Miley, babe stop texting, your supposed to be with me,"

Miley glared at him and slid his phone in her pocket, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Justin ignored her until the movie ended.

"Look Miley. I'm sick and tired of you hanging out with them, their no good for you, Babe. They don't care--"

Miley leaped from the sofa," Don't ever say that about them, they are one of the most important people in my life, and if you can't except that," Miley voice rose by the second.

"Miles, chill out. Remember they left you in the first place, and I had to pick up the pieces…"

Miley clenched her fists as she turned to Justin," But they are here now, and they are making up for it,"

" I can't take this any longer Miley, we're over!"

"But--"

"I'm done, anyway I found someone better than you, you're just a slut!" tear welled up in Miley's eyes and she didn't understand why, they flowed freely. Justin slammed the door as he walked out, leaving the sobbing girl curled on her floor. She picked up a picture of her and Justin and tossed it at the wall, with full force, it hit the wall with a bang and the glass shattered.

She glared at the broken glass and wobbled over to her bed. She heard the stomping of feet up stairs, and she curled into her blanket, shutting out the world. It was probably her siblings. What seemed like day but was only mere hours, the door busted open, with her Mom holding the door open as Mandy, Demi, Selena, and Taylor came in followed behind Emily.

"Sweetie…" Demi spoke, she only called Miley that when there was something wrong.

Demi hurried to wrap her arms around one of her closest friends. "We're here, Hun," Selena whispered embracing Miley also, followed by Emily and Mandy.

The girls stayed that way for what seemed like forever, until Miley spoke in a raspy voice," How'd you guys find out?"

Taylor spoke uneasily," Your Mom found out by Justin. When Brais chased him down the street, tryin' to beat him up," Miley giggled quietly Braison was no match for Justin. But being the brother he was Miley was glad he was her protector.

"Yah feelin' a bit better, Mi?" Emily said as she rubbed Miley's back gently, Miley shrugged.

"Come on, Miles you don't need that douche bag!" Taylor smiled, " Plus when Dems found out she was gonna kick that boy's ass!" Selena giggled, covering her mouth, as she laughed. Miley smiled a very small smile her best friends always cheered her up, and Miley felt lucky to happen.

"You don't have to Dem," She hugged her friend, and whispered in her ear," The ass kicking is my job!"

Demi chuckled, and tried to stop but couldn't as she bent over laughing.

"You crack me up, girlie!"

"Ditto, anyways, guys, he was too possessive for me, I need my personal space," Miley grinned," I'll find someone. Someday…"

Emily eyed the other girls, then nodded," We think we know someone," Selena grinned and said, " He goes by the name prince charming,"

Miley furrowed her eyebrow," Sel!" She yelped them blushed under her friends' gaze.

"We are so over…I doubt he likes me anymore, I had a chance with him and I blew it!"

Mandy smiled at Miley with a sly grin," Excuse us for a moment."

Taylor nodded once, Miley watched as all the girls' left the room, she raised her eyebrows confused but ignored it, taking out her phone to text someone. She looked up seeing her tall blond friend close the door.

* * *

**With the others**

"So, do we have our plan ready?" Emily asked once the door was closed. Taylor pressed her body against the door, so Miley couldn't open it.

Selena faced her," It looks like Operation Prince charming is a go!"

"And I believe Juliet is ready…" Demi smiled as she high fives each girl," He's waiting down stairs, let's get our plan into action," Mandy grinned, and ran down the stairs with Emily staying behind.

Emily slowly opened the door to see Miley texting viciously. She slowly walks over with a smile.

"Hey, Mi," Miley set her phone down and looked up, "Hey where is everyone…?"

Emily's breath caught in her throat, maybe they didn't play out the plan that well," Their um, checking the mail?"

"What's going on, Em? Wait, why are they checking it together?"

"Uh…so they won't be lonely. Yeah, and I decided to keep you company." Emily smiled fixing the issue, and waited for Miley's answer.

Miley decided to let it go even though she defiantly wasn't buying it," Okay, so what's up?"

" Oh nothing--"

The door slowly opened revealing Nick.

"Hey." He smiled and walked over to Miley giving her a hug.

Emily excused herself out of the room. Nick sat down beside her," How you doing Miles?"

"I guess better than I thought, even though I just got dumped." Nick took Miley in his arms, Miley melted at his touch as he kissed the top of her head, she felt wet tears appear rolling down her face, and she didn't understand why, she guessed she finally realized that she needed that. She needed to have that extra load off her, and that was Justin. He was the one holding her back. He always talked about getting married, settling down, having a family, and Miley wasn't ready for that. She was still a teenager, a kid.

That was her problem. Justin already done all those things, he went to parties, he hung out with friends. Gone shopping for hours, talked on the phone all night about nothing in particular. And most importantly was teenager, while Miley _still_ is one.

Miley gripped on Nick's shirt as she cried into it, with Nick's arms wrapped around her, letting her cry. What seemed like hours, she pulled apart kissing his cheek, and whispered," Thank You,"

"Anytime," He murmured in her ear, in that split second she pulled apart from him," I wanna get out of here,"

"Yeah, you need some fresh air, and to show that loser what an awesome girl he's missing out on!"

Miley hugged him once more before running into her closet for some clothes," Make yourself comfy, I'm going to get ready...Village idiot, okay?"

"Yeah," Nick watched from a far, as Miley walked into her bathroom closing the door. Nick sat on her leather couch with a happy sigh, and turned on the TV.

He wasn't sure what exactly was on, but tried to pretend to pay attention until he felt Miley's hand on his arm. He looked up quickly, as Miley laced her finger through his. He tried his best not to feel like a girl, but his body acted differently as he felt tingles all over his body. He smiled at the feeling, as they walked down stairs. Tish smiled thankfully about the situation, that her daughter awoke from the darkness. She liked Justin until today, but she always thought he was pushy and clingy. She stood when they reached the bottom step, Miley led go of his hand hugging her mother good bye.

"Thank You," Tish spoke to Nick as her daughter led the way. Even though he once broke her daughter, she always had a fond over Nick. Nick nodded politely as they walked out the door, Nick ran over unlocking and opening the door for Miley. He smiled as a wind blew making his nostrils bring in her scent. He waited patiently for Miley to be settled as he shut her door.

He came around to the other side getting himself in, and turned on the engine, soon after backing out of the Cyrus' long driveway. He decided to make small talk," Thanks for the other night when I was sick," he said lovingly, as she took his hand, "No problem, but I think you got my sick," Miley pouted, as Nick smiled sweetly.

They drove for a small amount of time before he parked his mustang in the back entrance. They got out, and he took her hand but soon let go once they saw the paparazzi.

"Ladies first!" Miley giggled and cut him off. Nick smiled a big grin, and ignored some of the paparazzo's questions. Once they were seated in the far back away from all the ruckus, Nick spoke," How you feeling?"

Miley looked up from her food," Eh, I guess I'm feeling a lot better actually, having great friends can help a lot."

"And may I be one of those great friends?"

"Psht, yeah right Jonas,"

Nick's mouth formed an 'O' shape but soon tried to turn his face back to normal," I was playing!" She gently hit his arm, and giggled," Of course, you my best friend Nicholas!"

"I was going to say, cause' you're my best friend too, Cyrus,"

`"You're a real pest, Nick!"

"Yeah well..I--"

"Kidding once again! You're not just any pest, you're **my** pest," Nick playfully rolled his eyes then chuckled," I'll be your pest any day, my friend!"

"Good! Anyway, so Mr. Pest..I mean Mr. Jonas, what should we do later?"

" I was thinking, bring a beautiful girl out?"

"Well, hope you have fun!" Miley pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, I can't go with out the beautiful girl, so looks like I'm alone tonight. That is unless she say's yes. So what'd you say Mi?"

"Hmm, let me check my schedule, okay I'm free to go out with a really hot guy!" Nick grinned, and stood, "Okay madam, shall we go?"

"Yes, kind sir!" She giggled and they walked out of the restraint.

* * *

**Later in Nick's car:**

"I had really fun, Nicky!" Miley smiled and pecked his cheek, Nick's face reddened by the minute.

"Yeah, I had a nice time, too." They pulled up in front of the house, as Miley gave Nick a big hug, and whispered in his ear," See yah tonight,"

Nick nodded and watched her get out of the car. I waited for her to get in before he sped off.

Miley unlocked and opened her door," Hello to my gorgeous friends and family!" She picked up Noah and spun her around, and set her on the ground. She ran and pecked her mother's cheek, then her father's, before embracing each of her best friends.

"Lalalala, Going out tonight with the most awesome guy in the world!" She spoke in a singsong voice as she skipped around her house.

Demi beamed to the rest of the girls," Operation prince charming is almost complete!"

**AN:**** I hope you enjoyed, I worked SOOO hard on this chapter! But it was worth it, next time will be Niley's date. Hope you're as excited as I am. But remember it's all thanks to you guys, and your reviews! So yeah, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I almost forgot, I was supposed to warn you on the last update! I refuse to update for a reason. (Let's see how that goes.) Because one of the friends I made on fan fiction, Team M, she has lost a great amount of reviews lately on all 3 of her stories. Until you review, I won't update and if you haven't read them check them out! They're amazing, and you will love them. By the way, it's not a threat it's a promise, show some love on her stories!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, Im a real idiot the last chapter was really screwed up I didn't realize I already posted it So the following is basically what happened after she woke up. I am a moron and its okay for you to tell me!**

Flash back

_Miley twiddled her thumbs to pass the time as she waited around in the LA traffic. Miley's eyes began to droop; they were tired because ever since the Hannah Montana Movie premiere everything began to become hectic. She closed her eyes and rested them but was violently shook by her beeping phone in her hand. She looked down startled and composed herself, it's been only a few days since she has last seen Nick and it has been total hell._

_She giggled quietly Noah looked at her confusion in her eyes then grinned. Noah sat up from resting her head on Miley's shoulder and looked over trying to read along._

_HEYY HOMIE!!- Dems _

_Miley chuckled lightly before sitting up straighter and Noah rested her head in Miley's lap as she stroked her hair before replying quickly, Miley smirked._

_Hey Chicka!_

_You still still need me to come over to help you? _

_Miley physically nodded then shook her head at what she was doing then padded her fingers over the keys to reply._

_Yes! Come over in twenty mins.. _

_She finished her text and hit sent and rested her head on the window sill in a hurry to get home. She was just about ready to film the Last Song, and just came back from having a little talk with her co stars. Tish huffed from the drivers seat; annoyed with the traffic. Bored out of her mind, Miley decided to check her twitter._

_She answered a few comments and wrote about her day. Miley tapped her foot impatiently wanting to get home. She had about two hours until it was time to leave with Nick. Miley grunted uneasily," Mom..? "_

_"I know, Miles, calm down. You have plenty of time." Right after talking with her co stars they made a run to the mall and bought a knee fitting teal dress a silver heals. It felt as though hours passed but it was only mere minutes as they drove down the long driveway. Noah jumped out of the car, Miley was on her tail as she ran up to the door, Braison held it half open as Miley ran past him._

_He gave her a startled glance then walked back to the living room. Miley booted feet ran up the stairs and down the hall towards Miley's wing. With hair in her face Miley pushed open her bedroom door to find Demi already propped up on her bed with her tools to get to work. Since Miley was naturally beautiful, there wasn't much to work with._

_Miley pulled off her boots and threw them in the closet in a hurry. Miley gently emptied out her bag with her new clothes unto her bed. Demi smiled in awe at the beauty of the dress, then smirked._

_"My, my, don't we have taste," Demi giggled as Miley ran around her large room._

_"Uh, I got to take a shower you want to sleep over tonight? I should be back around 9-ish?" Miley said it all in one breath as Demi nodded._

_"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk later go shower! You got to look good for your man!"_

_Miley stopped in mid walk," He's not my man.." Her face reddened by the second and she tried her hardest to hide the smirk that begged to appear on her pink lips._

_Demi's long smile began to come alive again," But you wish he was,"_

_"No-no I don't we're just friends!"_

_Demi jumped off the bed and walked towards Miley giving her a little shove to the bathroom," Mhmm. Get going!"_

_Demi walked back towards Miley's bed, and turned on the curling iron. She slid her phone from her pocket and turned it on. She began scrolling down her contacts and stopped at a familiar number. She clicked on Selena and began to text._

_Come by in 5 mins...we have a mission. Get the others._

_Demi sent it and propped herself on the window sill. The sky was clear and the sun had a deep red shape and it overlooked the clouds. She watched the cars pass one another as the mansions owned by other stars made the vehicles look small. Compared to the very tall homes the cars looked vulnerable beside them._

_Demi pressed her face to the window panes and listened to the sound of the shower going in the bathroom. It amused her until she heard the sound of a fist knocking at the door. She ran to the door and let the other girls in as she ungloved them in hugs._

_"Okay," Demi's voice was below a whisper," Does everyone have their plan ready?"_

_Selena nodded and handed her best friend the check list the girls made up," Love Notes?"_

_Emily smirked," Check."_

_"Roses?"_

_Mandy yelped," Check!"_

_"Story why you're here?"_

_Taylor smiled, while sitting on the bed," Last but not least check!"_

_Everyone quieted down as they heard the door pull open, Miley came out dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around her body. She frowned," I forgot my dress," She walked towards them as Demi handed it to her and Miley grabbed her under clothes from her dresser._

_Miley ran a towel through her hair, and began brushing it out," What are you all doing here?"_

_Emily began to be loss for words," We came to…" Selena playfully glared at her from behind," We came to help you get ready for tonight." Selena smiled brightly as Miley shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed the girls fell on the bed in giggles._

_Minutes later Miley came out with her hair damp and the dress hung loosely on her body. She carried her heals in one hand and her hair brush in the other. She smiled at her best friends and sat down in the chair beside her vanity._

_"Let's get to work, girls!" Mandy smirked as she turned on the brow dryer, Miley erupted in a hysterical of laughter and laid back letting her friends get to action. Selena stood in front of Miley applying a light code of clear lip gloss over her full lips._

_Once Selena began bringing her lashes to life, Miley began to speak,_

_" You guys really don't have to do this, it's only a first date,"_

_Emily nodded viciously ," No, it's more than a first date. It's a date to a whole new beginning a future,"_

_"Guys…we're going just as friends! It's no big deal!"_

_Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend playfully then shot her a warm smile," It is you guys are destined now be quiet so we can fix you up,"_

_Selena began blow drying Miley's hair her fingers gently soothing it out," Well, since Miley's naturally beautiful, she don't really need much done, we'll be done shortly," She grinned and finished blow drying it slowly. Miley felt like a Barbie doll getting plucked and pulled by, but made it threw without complaint. That old saying is true, beauty is painful. Less than a half hour later, her hair was in perfect ringlets and went below her back. She smiled at herself and got up while smoothing down her dress._

_She slid a few turquoise bracelets and laced on her heels. The blue eyed brunette looked up to meet Selena's eyes as she gently tugged on her thin cream colored arm," Sely?"_

_The deep brown eyes that belonged to the girl beside Miley met Miley's eyes, "Mhmm?"_

_Miley's cheeks flushed," Are you okay with this?"_

_"Most certainly, Now get moving,"_

_Miley crossed her arms around her chest still unsure," I don't know…"_

_"Yes, I am, now go get your man!" Selena's face pressed into a cheeky grin," And that's an order, we'll discuss this another time." With a single nod, Miley bolted out of her room and down the hall away from her wing._

_Miley stopped at the bottom step, her eyes looked around for Nick and decided to open the door. There he stood, his red button up shirt loose around his upper body, and those sexy black skinny jeans over his legs with converse on his feet._

present._  
_

Miley's eyes fluttered open and realized she was still on the beach. it was a complete dream, she did not kiss Nick. She was too embaressed as she Nick up and looked around. She followed a corner and quickly found Nick, she blushed. A smile appeared on his face as their eyes met. It was dark but the moon was bright. Nick looked at how beautiful Miley's face looked in the light. There he went dazing again. He smiled as he opened up his arms to hug her. She gladly accepted and snuggled up to him. Finally; she had him all to herself.

"Hey, beautiful." Her face turned a deep shade of red about how she looked. Unwillingly she pulled apart and smiled, Miley felt Nick grasp her hand and instantly blushed.

They began walking down the dirt path towards the beach and for a few seconds Miley felt something new and exciting. She held on tighter to Nick's hand, they were close enough for Miley to feel it on her neck and smell the scent of peppermints coming from his hair.

His long sleeved shirt brushed her bare arm and caused her body to shiver from the contact. Nick glanced over her and smiled and he grabbed onto the branch holding it back, letting Miley go through it. Growing up in Tennessee wildlife never bothered her, she loves the outdoors. The warm breeze hit her skin and made her feel free as they got closer to the beach. As they got closer she could smell the ocean air. Once they made it Miley took off her heels holding them in her hand, and let her feet hit the grainy sand.

Suddenly Nick gazed into Miley's eyes and she felt the intensity of it, the loving look painted on his face made her body begin to feel weak as she grabbed his other hand. He brushed her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes; they matched the color of the ocean and Nick loved it.

Nick let go of her for a minute, and pushed his sleeves up to his elbow. He took one of her hands and began to run, she struggled to keep up with him, and they ran near the edge of the ocean; the cool water his her legs. As they got closer to Nick's destination, he stopped. Curiously, Miley stayed still, her feet pinned to the ground. Startled, Nick boosted her off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nicky? What are you doing?" She giggled in his ear, as he started to run, Miley grabbed onto his tighter.

His voice came out husky," Close you're eyes," She squeezed her eyes closed afraid to open them anyway.

"Okay…but don't drop me, my life is in your hands!"

"Did you say for me to drop you? Okay…"

"No! I said not to," She kissed the back of his neck and held on tighter, "You drop me, you're coming down with me, buddy."

Nick pulled Miley's arm off from around his neck and got ready to drop her when Miley tripped him, with her now on top of his as his body laid on the grainy sand.

She rolled off him and placed her head on his shoulder. Nick looked into her eyes as Miley sighed," I'm going to be going to Georgia soon."

"I know, but let's not think about that right now," Miley looked up at his caramel colored eyes once more; longing to kiss him. Before she could react or prevent herself from placing her lips on those red velvety lips she felt his hand tilt her face. Without recognizing it; she was giving in.

It might sound cheesy but the second their lips connected sparks flew through the air. If this was some romantic chick flick fireworks would burst up in the sky and you would hear that little 'aww' in you're head. But, no. This wasn't one of those sappy love stories, it was real.

Miley smiled into the kiss before one of them pulled apart. Miley's eyes bugged out surprised as Nick cleared his throat to speak," I'm sorry I-I couldn't control myself--" Before Nick could finish his sentence Miley cut his off by pressing her lips to his in a mind blowing, heart stopping, knee buckling kind of a kiss. Miley leaned against Nick's chest, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers through her long curly hair, before pulling apart as they gazed into one another's eyes.

In silence Nick stood pulling Miley up," I got to get home, Nicky,"

Miley carried her heels the short walk to her house and glanced up at the moon it shined brighter than usual, and that made Miley feel content. They avoided one another the rest of the way until they made it back to Miley's house.

Miley pecked Nick's cheek as he whispered in her ear," MiMi? What's this make us then? What are we?"

Miley quickly kissed him before opening her door," It can mean anything you want it to be," She grinned with a wink," Goodnight, Nicholas,"

As she shut the door his voice came as a whisper," Goodnight, Miley…?"

**_Goodbyegoodbyegoodbye _**

Miley boosted up the stairs quickly before opening and shutting the door quietly. Five Heads that belong to her best friend shot her way.

Taylor jumped off the bed, her purple pajamas bouncing with her," So? What happened? Tell us, tell us now!" Taylor yelped like a impenitent five year old, her lopsided pony tail moving as she jumped up and down, the blonde hair framing her pale face.

Miley giggled," it went,"

Mandy crossed her tan arms across her chest," Tell us, Mileyyyy,"

Selena pouted and stomped her feet in annoyance, which caused Miley to laugh even harder," Okay I'll tell you guys, Well…" She smirked having fun leaving her friends questioning.

"Miley Ray!" Demi frowned at her other friends, then glared at Miley. Miley began putting her heels away. She sat on the bed crossing her legs," Okay so, we followed that private trail to the beach and we played in the water.

"Awww!" A chorus of her friends in awe soon followed after," And he kissed me!" Miley starred dreamily as the other smirked at Miley causing her to giggle nervously with a blush.

"Then what happened?"

Did he ask you out?"

"Are you two dating?"

Miley put up her hands giving up," No, we're not going out, but, he asked where we stand and I said whatever he wants us to be…"

"Miley!!!" Demi shook her shoulders," You obviously want to be his girlfriend! Why are you acting this way?"

"Because, I am." She laid back placing her head on her purple fluffy pillow," I'm going to be working on the Last Song, he's on tour…then I will be and He'll be filming Camp Rock 2 with you, we don't have time for each other right now,"

Selena scooted over beside her," Don't go through this again, Miley! That's what happened last time and you guys were apart for almost two years, you're not doing this again! You guys were lonely and missing each other for that long. As your friends.. We are not allowing you to be unhappy like that again."

Miley's eyes watered up at the memories, " I know guys… I'm just not ready to feel that pain again. I'm afraid I'm going to loose him out of my life again,"

Emily's voice was soft," Miles, You guys were young and times were easy, but you both matured and are ready for a serious relationship again. You've grown and you're ready to feel again. You know how to handle situations the right way, and solve problems. You guys love and are meant for each other. Just take our advice and try to make this work out, for us."

"I don't know guys…"

"Please?" Demi pouted causing Miley to give in," you're right I do love him with everything in me, I'll give it a shot."

"Good girl, now let's go to sleep, Mi, you look exhausted," With that and a yawn out of most of them, they all got under their sleeping bags or wherever they could find a place to sleep and the stars of the night was the last thing that over took them before darkness behind their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The pitter patter of the rain hit the window and she watched each rain drop-lit slide down the glass and lad on the concrete. It was cold as Miley wrapped her arms around herself. Nick sat across from her and taped his pencil against the floor in rhythm. She squinted and searched for some amount of sunlight. When she was positive there wasn't any she turned her attention back to the curly haired boy in front of her. Her face lit up and it was warm and she felted in the deep depths of his chocolate brown eyes.

The two are in Nick's attic, away from the rest of the gang. Miley avoided to give him his answer to the previous week before. Miley was leaving for Savannah, while Nicholas was leaving for tour. They used their last time together wisely. Nick smiles and reaches out to touch her smooth, milky skin, and runs his fingers over her cheek.

He looks at her with so much intensity and love, she feels like she's about to melt any second now. She runs her hand through his locks, her other hand lightly touching his cheek, but sending tingles down the small of his back. He longs to kiss her lips; but he knows he must respect her and wait for an acceptance. They know they're supposed to be best friends, working together on a song, but they can't help themselves. They won't be seeing each other much this summer, and they want to spend together as much time as possible.

Miley leans into him pressing her lips against his and he smiles. He touches her lips with his own nervously, before feeling her kissing him back. She doesn't remove her hand from his cheek, but her other hand wraps around his neck and she leads him closer to her. Both of his hands are on her cheek, not wanting this moment to end. Unfortunately, the have to breathe and get enough oxygen to live, they pull apart.

"Nick…"

"Yeah?"

"I Love you." Nick grabs her by her arm and pulls her into a hug. They are silent, Nick gently strokes her hair and smiles.

He kisses her hair and looks into her soft blue eyes and whispers quietly but loud enough for her ears," I love you too, baby doll,"

Miley smiles and kisses his lips, Her voice is violently low," I have something to confess,"

" What is it, baby?"

She scooted closer and came up to his ear," I love you, I love you so much it hurts me. I want you, I need you and I don't ever want to let you go," tears came from the corner of her eyes," If I let you go I don't think I'll ever get myself back because you made me weak and stole my heart three years ago and without you, babe, I might break,"

Nick smiled," Mi, I have no idea what you're talking about. Cause babe, I'll never let you go. You're my everything so it'd be impossible to let go my all,"

A chorus of claps were heard and they both jumped a few feet away from each other, and turned to the direction," That was beautiful, Nicky. Nice speech, your making me teary eyed!"

"Joey!" Miley whined and walked towards him. Joe caught the look on her face and began to back away slowly," Run!" Miley hissed as Joseph took off in a sprint.

"Nicholas! Your girlfriend is a psychopath!" Nick chuckled as Miley gripped Joe's hair and pushed him on the floor.

" Ah! This is worse than girly period cramps! HELP ME!"

Miley smacked his arm," Oh shut up!" She walked away towards Nick she put her arms around his waist as Nick put his arm around her shoulders.

"You people suck, I'm going to watch barney." Joe put his hat backwards over his head and stomped off.

They two grasp hands and head up stairs to hear Paul seniors voice call them over. They head into the crowded kitchen to find Demi, Selena, Tish, Billy Ray, Noah, Frankie, Denise, Kevin and Danielle and of course Joe, Camilla and Paul.

"Well," Paul cleans his glasses on his white cotton shirt. " Miley will be performing with us at the 20th concert," His face beams a rosy shade of red while the teens bellow out in excitement.

" Nice to have you back singing with us sweet heart," Paul smiles and leans in to hug Miley; which she returns before leaning back into Nick.

"Aw, does she have to!?" Joseph whines before seeing Danielle's stern look.

" I mean…uh. Nice to have you back you little freak!"

That night Miley sighs at she closes her last suite case and piles it onto the three others. She rubs her hand with the violet colored lotion and smoothes it over her clean hands. The pretty fragrance piles into her nostrils as she heaves another sigh.

She walks towards her bed and pulls down the covers and gets in. The window is wide open as a light breeze blows in and the smell of ocean directs around the big room. The soft wind whispers in the ear of the sleeping people blessed in the house. The whispers tickles their faces and breath kind gentle words of the night.

The sun rose and the soft footsteps of inaudible people made their way around the house packing last minute things and loading them into the earth friendly vehicle. Miley slipped her new purple flip-flops over her feet and groggily got outside. She was ready for Savannah.

Miley rested her head against the window and looked out the small window passing each cloud. She rested her elbow against the window sill as the bright colors of the sun set came into view. Slowly the plan landed on the grounds of Georgia. Her tired eyes darted else where as she waited for the plan to land out on the airport. Noah was soundlessly asleep beside her and Miley longed to get off the plane and stretch her body.

All the passengers soon stood up and began to grab their belongings before exiting the plan.

"Noie?" She gently whispered as she patted her arm. Braison smiled and hosted the little girl in his arms and carried her off the plane. Miley picked up her carry on bag off the floor and followed behind her little brother.

Once she met the breezy weather of Georgia she hurried into the big SVU to get to the place where she'd spend her summer.

The drove for a few moments before the car stopped in front beach house. Miley smiled at it's beauty as her eyes struggled to overcome it's appearance. Miley's eyes were wide in awe as she held a quick pace and kept exploring the island of Tybee.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Miley swung her head around to meet a tall blonde boy looking very muscular in a plain white clingy tee and tan shorts. His feet were bare and were sandy.

"Oh, hey. Yeah it really is," She smiled her hair whipped with the wind as she starred blankly at the rippling ocean.

"And you must be Miley, I'm Liam," He smiled widely flashing his white teeth.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you," She shot him one of her famous smiles as she held out her hand, his hand closed on hers as he shook it lightly.

"You too, great to be working with you."

"So, um, you want to show me around? Being by myself in this big island I will most definitely get lost. Plus if I went by myself I won't be back for set tomorrow cause God knows where I'll have myself end up," Miley shot him a grin as Liam chuckled and smirked," Sure, no problem and you can meet some people."

Liam walked with a fast pace as Miley struggled to keep up. He held back a vine as they entered a small forest leading to a bunch of trailers. Once Miley passed he he let the vine drop back to it's original position. As they made in closer into set Miley spotted two woman and heard Liam holler.

"Carly! Kelly!"

The two stopped talking and walked towards them. Miley held a small smile and waited for Liam to say something.

"Hey, this Miley as you know,"

Miley grinned," Hi,"

The two waved," I'll be your on set mom and this is Carly!" kelly smiled and shook hands.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Sure am, this should be fun. Nicholas Sparks is amazing…" Miley's voice began to get low after saying his name. Thoughts fluttered in her head about Nick before she pushed it away as gasped.

"Are you alright, Miley?" Kelly asked softly and Miley composed herself," Sorry about that, I, uh…felt a sneeze coming on, all better now," Miley beamed and the rest let it go and began talking about random things until Noah came running towards them.

"Miley! Look! I caught a firefly!" Miley giggled and bent to Noah's level," Good job, Noah bear!"

Miley picked her up prompting Noah on her hip and turned toward the others," This is my little sister, Noah,"

Everyone said hello and that night the roasted marshmallows and just got to know one another. As it got later Miley stood up from leaning against a tree.

" Alright. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Good night Y'all." Everyone said the same and Miley smiled and picked up a sleeping Noah from the blanket spread out on the grass. She boosted her up on her hip and walked towards the house.

She slowly opened the door and saw her mother sitting on a stool; her elbows pressed against the table and her eye glasses on her nose with a newspaper in front of her face. Tish looked up and smiled," Did you have fun?" She whispered.

"Yeah, everyone seems nice. I'll talk to you in a few Mom. I'm going to put Noie in her bed and change into my jammies."

"Okay sweet heart," Tish grinned and went back to read the article. Miley walked up the short flight of stairs and into Noah's room. She turned on the lights without startling Noah and pulled down the quilt and placed Noah inside. She kissed her forehead and turned towards the door before flicking off the lights.

Miley loved this house already. It was small, homey and it made her feel safe. But most of all, it reminded her of pappy's old house. She remembers when she was a little girl growing up there. Baking cookies with grandma, fishing with pappy and most of all waking up early to the cool crisp air and falling asleep to the big bright stars. Miley slid off her clothes and replaced them with Nick's sweat pants and her big ole holy shirt. She pressed her face against the big tilted window and looked out and gazed at the night. The waves crashed at shore, the big bright stars looked close enough to touch them. It surprised her that they were billions and billions of miles away and most of all it was real.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

_It was a beautiful afternoon and Miley and Nick were sitting out on Miley's deck loving life. Nick sat on the brown lawn chair with Miley in her father's old rocking chair. She swung back in forth letting her feet hit the concrete of the deck. _

_Nick's hair was long as ever and it looked like a mop sat on his head. Miley brown hair was tied in a loose pony tail with her blonde high lights seeping through. Her blue eyes glistened with the sun and the blonde in her hair matched perfectly; just the way Nick loved it. _

_Miley ran her fingers through his hair and fiddled with the lone curls that flung away from the rest. Nick's eyes were squinty; protecting themselves from the bright rays of the crisping sun._

"_Kids? Would you like some cookies?"_

"_Yes please, Mrs. Cyrus," _

_Tish frowned," Nicholas, you've known me for a year already, no need to call me that, Hun," _

"_Oh, sorry Mrs. Cyrus, I mean Tish," Nick blushed nervously before looking down._

" _I'll be right back then," Tish smiled and walked back into the house. _

_Miley just shook her head and giggled," Your delusional Nicky!"_

"_Oh, I am, really?" _

_Miley shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world," Why, yes. You are," _

"_Okay, I guess you're right,"_

" _I am." Miley pointed out leaning against the rocking chair and put her feet up on the side table. _

"_Since I am a crazy person. I guess you wouldn't mind being tickled by a crazy person," Nick smirked standing as Miley hurried to get an escape. Nick leaned over her and their was no way out before he attacked her sides with his hands as she burst out in a fit of giggles. _

" _I mind that!" Miley yelped in between laughing. Miley had another trick up her sleeve._

"_I can't breath!" Miley began gasping for air, "Ahh!" Nick stopped and leaned over her with a smirk. _

_Once she caught her breath she pushed her body up," I can tell you one think I don't mind…"_

_Nick's face was hard," What's that?" He questioned._

"_Being kissed by a crazy person." With a small smile Nick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. _

_Quickly being interrupted," Okay, crazy kids, who wants cookies?" They both flushed and pull apart very quickly._

"_Me.." They both muttered looking away, while the cookies were put down into front of them. _

Miley got up quickly and headed for the stairs. The smell of freshly baked cookies flew through her nose. Smelling them she hurried down the last two steps and made her way past the foyer and into the adorable looking kitchen.

Tish had her yellow open mits over her hands as she pulled open the oven door. She set the platter onto the counter top and closed the oven before shutting it off. Tish swung her head around to face her daughter.

"Hey Miles,"

"Hey Mom," Miley beamed," Smells great,"

"Thanks darling. Wow I haven't made your grandma's recipe in a while."

"Miley kept quiet for a few minutes, then spoke," its been a few years," Miley muttered amused. That statement was all Miley could get out. The exact last time was when Nick was over that summer day.

Miley cooled down one of the cookies before taking a bite. Talk about taking a trip down memory lane. That rest of the afternoon with Nick that day they took turns feeding each other the cookies and cleaning up the mess they made all over the deck.

"I'm going to bed, Mom," Miley sighed before kissing her mother goodnight and heading up stairs. She hoped her dreams weren't to haunt her about the past; that's all she needed. All she needed was to recall where their relationship rocketed and all the bad memories she wanted to forget and the good she didn't want to let go.

_Love's a roller coaster ride sweet heart. _

**AN: Well. I hope you liked it. I am pretty darn pissed actually. About the TCA'S. They won the award for the summer song, but they couldn't have a Niley moment!? What the hell? They could of at least had them go up to receive the reward! But no. Nothing like that. All when Miley went up for the whole Britney thing, she walked right past them! They could of at least hugged or something. Sorry for my venting. Tell me what you think about that situation or any part of the TCA'S. And most importantly, review. **


End file.
